I am meant to be wherever you are next to me
by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Earth-4: Sara and Leonard listen to a song that brings back memories for both of them.


**This is what happens when you listen to Running Home to You wayyyyy too many times. The plot bunnies attacked while I was writing an E4 Legends chapter and they wouldn't leave me alone.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this. And there's some hints at things to come in Earth-4 here too.**

 **(Feel free to listen to the song as you read** )

* * *

 _Earth-4_

Rain pelted the windows of Sara and Leonard's apartment lightly, a relief from the downpour that had gone on earlier. The couple was curled up together on the couch. Sara was wrapped up in a blanket, leaning against Leonard. Both were in their pajamas, not saying a word. Music from the player played softly to fill the space of their home.

Sara was still recovering from getting kidnapped the previous week by the Rogues and two metas who had decided they would strike back at the Flash. Lisa had been taken too, but she was dealing a lot better. Leonard knew that his fiancée was blaming herself for her sister's hospitalization. She had told him that they had threatened Laurel's life if she didn't give up the identity of the Flash. When she refused to say a thing, Laurel had been attacked in her office in Star City by one of the metas, Shade. Now, she was lying in the hospital with a broken leg and Sara was wracked with guilt that she had gotten her big sister hurt.

When they had gotten Lisa and Sara away from the Rogues, Leonard had wanted to go after them for hurting the people he cared about. Lily had been right there with him, but Linda and Mick had talked them down before they did anything stupid. But now Shade, the other metahuman, and the Rogues had fled town. They had tried to trace where they had gone, but Allen had gotten smart and disabled the tracker that had once been on his gun. For the time being, all of them were in the wind. The next time any of them showed up in Central City, Leonard was planning to go head to head with any of the people who had hurt one of his sisters and his fiancée.

The song that had been playing came to an end, and the player moved to the next one on the playlist. Soft piano music started out.

 _Can't say how the days will unfold_

 _Can't change what the future may hold_

 _But, I want you in it,_

 _Every hour, every minute_

Beside him, Sara shifted a little, her hand emerging to pull the blanket. Her engagement ring became visible with the action.

* * *

 _Leonard stood at the doorway of one of the rooms that was an offshoot of the cortex. Exhaling, her took a step forward. "Sara?"_

 _The blonde scientist looked up at him. "Hey, what's up?"_

" _So everything's died down with Everywoman and her plot to replicate her ability in other people," Leonard said, taking a step forward. "Much of which is thanks to you."_

" _The Flash was the one who got her subdued and into custody," Sara told him._

" _Which he never would have been able to do without the help of a biochemist and her serums to neutralize Everywoman's abilities and undo the damage her experiments had done to her subjects," Leonard added. "Not to mention Eddie and Mick's helping out too. Especially Mick working with Dr. Jiwe without either of them trying to rip out the other's throat."_

 _Sara shrugged. "Fair enough. We all make a good team."_

" _Indeed we do," he agreed. "But since things seem to be in a lull, do you want to go out sometime? Dinner perhaps?"_

 _She smiled. "Is the Flash asking me on a date?"_

" _No," Leonard shook his head. "Leonard Snart is."_

" _Then I'd love to."_

* * *

 _The world can race by far too fast._

 _Hard to see while it's all flying past._

 _But, it's clear now._

 _When you're standing here now._

 _I am meant to be wherever you are next to me._

Leonard closed his eyes.

* * *

" _I didn't see it," Leonard lamented. "I should have seen it coming, and I didn't until it was too late. I was too focused on Grundy. I didn't even think he'd have help."_

" _I'll heal," Sara told him, wincing a little as she tried to push herself in the bed. "It'll be a lot slower than you, but I will heal. But you have to stop blaming yourself."_

" _It's my fault though," Leonard replied. "I wasn't fast enough for you."_

" _I'm still alive," she reminded him. "I've got a couple of stitches, but I'm alive. It was a win in the end for Team Flash. We'll all learn from our mistakes, beef up security, and move on."_

 _He nodded and turned to leave the room._

" _Leonard?"_

" _Yeah?"_

 _Sara blushed a little. "Can you say with me until I fall asleep?"_

 _No words needed to be said. Leonard simply grabbed a chair and sat down beside her as Sara drifted off._

* * *

 _All I want to do,_

 _Is come running home to you_

 _Come running home to you_

 _And all my life I promise to_

 _Keep running home to you_

 _Keep running home,_

 _To you._

A small smile crossed over Sara's face as Leonard's arm slipped around her.

* * *

 _Leonard was staring at the military facility that lay ahead of him. The one where his sister was trapped inside. Finally, after a year since she'd vanished, the mystery of Lily's disappearance had been solved. They had found the security footage of her and the other woman who Sara had been friends with that showed the merge the night of the accelerator explosion. Sara had told them the military had taken her after Linda tried to contact her._

" _I'm here," he said into his comm. "How are things back there?"_

" _Eddie and Mick are almost done with the splicer," Sara replied. "I know you know this, but-"_

" _Be careful?" he finished, smirking a little._

" _I'm serious, Leonard," Sara told him. "We've met Luthor before. We know she wants to use metahumans for the army. She already has Lily and Linda. Don't let her take you too."_

" _I won't. I promise, Sara. I'll come back to you."_

* * *

 _And I could see it,_

 _Right from the start,_

 _Right from the start,_

 _That you would be,_

 _Be my light in the dark,_

 _Light in the dark._

 _Oh, you gave me no other choice,_

 _But to love you._

* * *

 _Sara walked into the cortex where Mick had set his best friend up in. Leonard Snart was still in a coma today. For the past months, this had been the norm every day. Between working with Mick to find ways to one day revitalize STAR Labs and monitoring Central City for any aftereffects of the accelerator fallout, this was her life now. The career of biochemistry she had hoped to jumpstart at STAR Labs had taken a sharp downward turn. Not only that, but Linda was dead and Eddie had gone to Mercury Labs._

" _Okay, Mr. Snart," she said aloud, pulling up the data for him on her tablet to fill in his current condition. "Same as always."_

 _Letting out a sigh, she looked down at the tablet. Before she could make an entry of data, she heard a gasp. Her head snapped up to see Leonard Snart bolting upright. He was looking wildly around in confusion. Sara typed out a quick message to Mick to get to the cortex as soon as possible. Then she set down the tablet and hurried over to evaluate his state._

" _Look at me," Sara ordered, pulling out a flashlight to check his pupil response. It was normal, although he was frowning at her._

" _Who the hell are you and where am I?" he asked, trying to crawl out the bed._

" _Dr. Sara Lance," she said quickly. "You're at STAR Labs. Please, just stay where you are."_

 _Leonard stared around the room again. "How did I get here?"_

" _I brought you here."_

 _Both turned as Mick entered the room._

* * *

 _All I want to do,_

 _Is come running home to you,_

 _Come running home to you._

 _And all my life I promise to,_

 _Keep running home to you,_

 _Keep running home,_

 _Home to you._

* * *

 _As soon as Leonard sped into the room, Sara could see that he was hurt badly. His suit was torn horribly in what seemed like every place possible. She could make out blood in the scarlet of his suit. Quickly, she ran around the table towards the medical room as Mick and Eddie helped Leonard up. Leonard was barely able to keep himself on his feet as they got him up onto the bed._

" _Oh my god," she uttered as she started to clean the gashes on his arm out. "What the hell happened?"_

" _I don't know how to describe it," Leonard groaned. "I barely got out of there with my eyes."_

" _If you were a normal person, you'd in serious trouble right now," she lectured._

" _Luckily, I'm not normal," he chuckled weakly. "Besides, I made you a promise. I'll always come back for you."_

 _Sara smiled briefly before moving over to clean the injuries on his chest._

* * *

 _Can't say how the days will unfold,_

 _Can't change what the future may hold._

 _But, I want you in it,_

 _Every hour, every minute._

* * *

" _Sara Lance, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"_

 _She nodded vigorously. "Yes. Yes, Leonard."_

* * *

Leonard smiled as the song died away. He remembered how terrified he had been of proposing to Sara. It wasn't so much the proposal that scared him as the response that Sara would give him. But she had said yes. Both of them had been overjoyed for different reasons, but happy all the same.

Sara looked up at him. "You've always come back to me."

"And I promise I always will," Leonard said. "No matter what happens to us, who tries to hurt us, I'll always come back to you, Sara Lance."

She smiled. "I might not be a metahuman, but if anything ever happened to you, I would do everything possible to find you again because I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured back as she cozied closer to him.

Slowly, they fell asleep together like that. The music acted as a lullaby, encouraging them to fall into dreamland. Neither were sure of what the future had in store for them, but they were willing to take it on together.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, at Central City University, a student woke up with a start suddenly. He sat up in bed, still breathing heavily. Yet another strange series of dreams had decided to visit him that night. He still didn't understand why he kept having them. Whatever the reason for them was, he hoped that the white haired woman who had sent spikes of ice at him only existed in his head and wasn't a real metahuman.

* * *

 **Well, I hope this was good enough fluff for Earth-4.**

 **Reviews=Love**


End file.
